


Shirting the Issue

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s sorting Steve’s shirts... but maybe it’s not really actually about the shirts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirting the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> This probably falls into the “I just don’t even know” category... it was late, I was tired, but I really needed Steve to call Danny “Daniel,” just once, before I could sleep.... The one time I remember Steve calling him that on the show, it was about cargo pants... and yet, totally not at all about clothes even at all. You know what I mean. Anyhow. Just a little something to post while I’m working on something really yummy...........

“Daniel...” Steve was using his “I’m serious” voice.

“Yes, Steven,” Danny replied. Two could play at this game.

“Why are my shirts all laid out on the bed?”

“I’m sorting them,” Danny said, as though this was plainly obvious.

“In to _what_?” Steve was trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, but failing.

“Um. Piles? Stacks?” Danny was stalling. Badly.

Steve responded by standing, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed over his chest, and looking straight at Danny.

Danny sighed.

“Shirts you’ve almost gotten killed in, shirts you’ve almost gotten _me_ killed in, shirts you’ve worn while killing other people...” he tapered off.

Steve was unsure how to react. “And the point of this is?” He tried.

“There aren’t any left,” Danny mumbled.

“W-what?” Steve stammered.

“There aren’t any _left_ ,” Danny restated, more clearly, but with more whining. “All your shirts are tainted by death or near death or grievous bodily injury.” He was almost sulky by the end.

Steve softened his stance and reached out for Danny. “Ok, whoa there, buddy, first of all—how can you possibly know that? Do you put my shirt in your report?” He was trying to tease, but he was kind of freaked out by this.

Danny sighed and went to the fridge to grab a beer. “I just remember,” he said, as he sank into the sofa.

Steve walked slowly over and sat next to him.

“You remember what shirt I was wearing...” he started.

“When bad things happen, yes,” Danny finished.

“Danno, that’s—“ Danny cut him off.

“Weird, I know.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Steve soothed him. “It’s kinda sweet, actually.” He put an arm around Danny’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“No,” Danny insisted. “It’s creepy.” He took a big swig from his beer.

“Danno,” Steve said, shaking him slightly. “Do I need some new shirts?”

“Yeah, that’d help,” Danny mumbled.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“You could also try to almost get killed less,” Danny said softly.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I should do that.” He kissed the side of Danny’s head, and pulled him in tightly.

“Yeah,” Danny whispered. “You should.”

 


End file.
